Bitter-Sweet
by Pika And Olive's Adventures
Summary: A Bitter-Sweet (see what I did there?) one-shot about May and Dawn. For things are different then they seem...


**~Bitter-Sweet~**

* * *

The day was bitter and cold, leaves crunching endlessly beneath their feet. A soft yet spiced wind tugged at their hair spilt ends becoming wetted by saliva. They had no particular place to go nor did they have the faintest idea of a place, so they followed the lights and the scents. The chirping of birds and snap of twigs while they paraded deeper into the woods.

You could call them scared if you wished because their hearts were thudding miles per minute and the slightest noise sent them into internal panic. OR Perhaps you could call them excited? It did not matter because in then end it was all the same. The packs on their backs bounced with each step and the hoods on their coats flipped. It was due the steeping hill that was drawing the two girls downward as they fought against gravity for better control.

"Do you think we're close?" one of the girls asked, her cheeks flushed a light pink. Her dark blue eyes glanced at her partner who's face held a concrete stubbornness.

"We'll find out I guess.. We'd know if you actually picked out a place other then telling me what you did." the other female replied with venom as she on her own looked about.

In a matter of short seconds they reached the bottom of the slope, shoes now dotted with mud.

"May, what's wrong?" the girl asked with a tint of worriedness. The girl now identified as May sighed, forcing a lopsided smile on her face.

"Nothing. Sorry." she replied inhaling. She briefly closed her eyes as the smell of fall tainted her nostrils.

The girl with dark blue eyes didn't buy it for a second but decided to drop it. "This seems like a nice place, don'tcha think, May?" she chirped stopping as soon as May moved her foot.

"Let's move a little more." she said quickly already walking again.

"Hey!" the girl cried, pouting. May was already steps ahead as the girl jogged to reach the brunette.

"Ouch!" May yipped jumping on one foot holding her heel. "Dammit, Dawn! You stepped on my heel!" she shouted angrily causing Dawn to jump.

"Sorry.." she mumbled looking to the ground. May didn't respond only continued walking.

Dawn knew something was up she could sense it laced within the brunette's aura. The girl was a walking bomb for if you cut the wrong wire she exploded into snippets of brief rage. Dawn wanted to help but was deeply afraid that she'd say the wrong thing.. she always said the wrong thing. So they continued walking even deeper than before. Neither of them knew how much time passed as they walked in serene silence on May's part and awkward silence on Dawn's.

After time May came to a halt. "Let's go sit over there." she said pointing toward a rotted log.

"On _that_?" Dawn asked scrunching her nose.

"Yes, on that." May said tersely.

"Alrighty then." Dawn sighed following May over to the makeshift bench. With delicate thought Dawn swung her bag around and unzipped it, producing a medium sized yellow-orange checkered blanket. Without a second thought she set it down in front of the log taking a seat. May poked at the log with a tense finger, the area of pressure dipping down.

May took a seat next to Dawn and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Dawn spoke up, rifling through her bag.

"Nothing." May said quickly, a little too quickly.

"Mhmm."

"You don't believe me?!" May exclaimed.

"Nope.. but.." Dawn smirked holding up a thermos of hot ramen. "If you tell me what's wrong you can have this.." she said in a singsong voice.

May gulped back her saliva , eyes wide as she followed the container. "What kind is it?"

"You're favorite!" Dawn chirped shaking the container up and down, the liquid inside sloshing about.

"You brought my favorite?" May questioned, eyes still focused on the food in Dawn's hand.

"Of course!" she responded, continuing. "I thought we were having a little picnic when we got wherever the hell we were going and brought some food! Also.. you never know if we'll get lost." she turned somber at the thought.

_I wouldn't mind getting lost with you.. _May's subconscious echoed. May told herself to shut up.

May's cheeks turned a light shade of red as she glanced away. "Thanks.." she muttered, gulping.

"No problem.. Now, you get this if you tell me the problem. Heh.. I said problem twice!" Dawn giggled slightly.

"I don't want to talk about it." May said, eyes still averted.

"Why not?" Dawn asked sliding closer to May. Her pale hand gently laid itself on her knee and May couldn't help but blush again. The spot was tingling and getting hot, her heart pounding. As much she wanted that hand to stay there she knew it was wrong, she shouldn't be feeling this. In fact this is why she didn't want to come at all! Though Dawn pouted and persuaded ultimately winning. May pried Dawn's fingers off feeling her heart pick up speed when their fingers touched.

"Because it's a personal thing." May spat, harsher then intended. Dawn took it in with a saddened expression.

"..Oh." she said softly moving away from May. "Well.. could you at least stop acting so strange?" she asked even softer, her fingers picking at the blanket.

May paused. Was her behavior that drastic? She assumed so by Dawn's questions but part of her always thought she was a great actress, hiding emotions like a pro. "I'm acting weird?" she decided to go with that because she really wanted to hear Dawn's input.

"Well.. yes. For the past few months it's kind of like you've been avoiding me.." _I'm not. _"And when I poke you, you back away as if I stabbed you or something." _I'm not supposed to feel that in my heart. _"Oh! And when I hugged you that one time you held your breath! Remember? Did I smell bad at the time? Maybe I should use more perfume.." _You always smell so great...Like cotton candy and wood and soap.. I could just inhale it for days... _

Dawn smelled her armpit briefly scrunching her nose. "Maybe.. Oh! Well you keep on getting angry and saying things all shortly!" _I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. I shouldn't be like this. _"And..and.. well that's all I can think of."

May's mind was swimming with thoughts and she began to feel a bit sick. Her heart was beginning to ache and she suddenly felt tired. "Um. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to, I think I've been sick or something."

"For that long? You worry me sometimes.. I care about our friendship to much and I was just so you know.."

May felt her heart drop at the word friend though she hardly cared. She gulped back sadness and fear and quickly said. "Yeah.. you mean a lot.. our friendship means the world to me." and she gave yet another faux smile.

* * *

**Thoughts? Feelings? Other stuff? Please be a dear and review! It really makes me happy, man! :)**


End file.
